High School Mania
by Gabzgirl
Summary: TMNT High School AU as the boys are humans and live a normal high school life, or so they thought. A foreign exchange student transfers to Laird High and unintentionally stirs up drama! Based on the "Pizza Friday" short.


**A/N: I wanted to do a fic based on Kevin Eastman & Paul Jenkins' short animation called "Pizza Friday" where the tmnt guys get turned into humans by a cloaking device. Only in my story they're actually humans. This to me is just a fun fic to poke fun at it so I'm likely going to take a melodramatic twist into it. I will let you know the character "Venus De Milo" will be a main character so if youre not a fan I suggest you not read it, the last thing i want is negativity.**

 **If you're into high school drama, love triangles and random fluff or humor you might like this fic enjoy!**

* * *

After weeks that felt like an eternity of packing, and moving, not to mention a grueling twelve hour long flight from China to New York, the two foreigners had finally settled into their contemporary apartment. Despite the icy rain that poured mercilessly, the father and daughter shared a sweet mug of hot chocolate to keep them warm.

"How are you feeling, Mei? I hope you're not too jet-lagged" a man named Chung I chuckled while balancing a stack of boxes into their snug kitchen. He was a middle-aged man with growing white hair and wrinkles that showed he aged gracefully well.

Their apartment was small, but enough for two people. The noisy neighbors, constant dog barking and sirens were now their new companians yet it was home to them now.

Chung I had recently been hired as a tech lab assistant to one of New York's most prominent companies, TCRI. Which wasn't a coincidence since Mei's uncle, Oroku Saki, happened to be the owner of the company. Her uncle's family and hers were alike, one daughter and wifeless.

According to her father, they were _very_ into their family business, whatever the heaven that may be.

They were originally nestled in the city of Lijiang, China. When news came of a job opportunity in New York, being a single father Chung I immediately took it seeing it as a new chapter in their life.

Mei, Chung I's only daughter, was a quiet teenage girl. She enjoyed her fair share of novel reading, practiced tai-chi to relax her and not to mention a black belt in Kung Fu. She sat with crossed legs on their furnished couch, feet curled and tucked under while looking over at her phone and braiding her long black hair, a habit she would do when she was in deep in thought.

"I'm alright baba" she lied after a tired sigh escaped her lips. The unnerving pang of nostalgia still swam around the pit of her stomach missing home.

"Excellent, because after this weekend you begin your first day at a public school called uh, let's see the name of it is 'Laird High School'" Chung I adjusted his glasses to take a better look at his daughter's schedule and handed it for her to see.

Mei slumped back sinking deeper onto the couch as she looked over the black printed English words that she can perfectly read. On it listed her full name, age, grade level and classrooms with the assigned teachers to her.

It couldn't be helped that she was already dreading the upcoming school week, until she saw the piles of taped boxes of her belongings. Mei didn't know what would be worse, starting school so soon or spending all weekend unpacking her stuff.

* * *

Monday morning came a lot sooner than anticipated. It was cold and wet autumn morning in the city of New York, where four teenage brothers are seen shuffling their way towards the "prison cell" or as most juniors would refer it, Laird High School.

"Ugh! Is today over yet?"

"I miss my bed so much, I think I hear it calling me back."

Then a loud, strangling sound of snoring came from the youngest of the four until Donatello shook him by the shoulder stirring him enough to wake him slightly choking on his own spit and came to.

"Huh, what earthquake!" Michelangelo yelled out.

" _Mikey!_ How can you do that? We're literally about to cross the street and your'e sleep walking?" he said baffled by another one his brother's antics.

"I'm multi-talented, bro." Michelangelo sniffled while wiping the saliva off the crook of his mouth, much to Donatello's gross meter and sighed.

"Staying up at four in the morning to finish off _Galactic Kraang Invaders_ while finishing up your algebra homework isn't a talent." Donatello added and sneezed.

"Let's just move our tails inside the school! I'm freezin' my ass out here" Raphael sniffed.

"Maybe you should bring a bigger coat next time, wearing your letterman can't always keep you warm" Leonardo said mentioned as he took a wiff of something that wreaked of old gym shorts, "When was the last time you washed it anyway?"

"Shut up, Leo!" Raphael spat.

Michelangelo couldn't help but laugh at Raphael getting handed by their older brother again as he felt a sharp whack on the side of his head giving him an unimpressed sneer.

The Hamato brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo all teenage boys who live with their single father and sensei, Yoshi Hamato, in their snug two story apartment where their basement downstairs also happens to be a dojo. Business was doing well until they had to move to the city of New York and reopened the dojo a few blocks down the school. Their name originated from Japan, where their family had grown until the death of Yoshi's wife and the boys mother.

Leonardo being the oldest felt responsible and decided to pursue a serious dedication to the dojo and martial arts. He even teaches class the weekends to the kids. He owns his own set of katana blades but has never actually used them in combat, mostly just for display.

Raphael was mostly into all kinds of sports, football in particular was his favorite. Although he grew up with martial arts the skills helped him become quite the athlete.

Donatello, however, can be found participating in many clubs, glee club, calculus and math, to name a few. While Michelangelo didn't have much after school activities except raiding the pizza shops and skateboarding at the park but would return home to help clean up after the dojo classes were over.

The brothers had always walked to school together unless Raphael had morning practice, even as high school juniors they figured to keep the tradition going.

Luckily Donatello's latest invention of the trying to create an alarm clock that would guarantee wake them to avoid yet another session of after school detention due to numerous tardies. That is until Raphael did a number on it when the clock fell on Raphael's face and in the process angrily threw it against the wall waking up half their neighbors down the block.

One neighbor had made it to the brother's "black list" of people they wish they avoided often.

Her name, Karai Oroku, and she was nothing but bad news. To Leonardo however, there was something much deeper to her than meets the eye.

Ever since middle school she had joined a gang, wearing anything black that had studded spikes with thick eyeliner, your basic typical bad girl attire.

"Speak of the she-devil, look what the cat dragged in!" Raphael scoffed loudly towards a rouge group of kids hanging out on the cement staircase near the school's entrance. His open distaste was more directly towards the gang's leader, Karai. Her hefty looking leather jacket made her natural slender physic look much more slim, unless the girl kept on shrinking, to Raphael a good sized double combo of pepperoni pizza might do her good.

There was something about her that made Raphael's skin crawl. She screamed 'bad news' with that girl and the boys knew it.

She had been the gang's leader since freshman year, now as a senior _and_ her dad running TCRI, not to mention owning the most expensive dojo's in NYC, it's no wonder she had many lackeys wrapped around her black nail polished finger. If she cared enough she could dominate the whole high school but instead she plays the low-key rebel who especially has her eyes set on the oldest of the four brothers.

"Still see out got some of that wit charm intact after the summer Raphie?" Karai's smug only fueled Raphael's temper as he snarled. Her gaze then shifted to see the spiky dark-haired brother and winked flirtatiously, "Hey, Leo."

Leonardo suddenly felt his cheeks burn against the cold chill of the morning and shyly waved back with a small smile.

He knew well enough his brothers didn't approve of Karai even if they had known each other since middle school, back when she was a completely different person. Leonardo felt that good, sweet girl was still in her somewhere and just maybe he could find a way to open her up about it.

The two groups exchanged stink eye gestures as the brothers made their way into the school.

"Hey, Leo, mind if I talk to ya for a sec?" Karai asked hopping off the cement staircase ledge.

Leonardo stopped and gave a 'me?' motion, although Donatello and Michelangelo weren't aware as they continued inside Raphael heard this all too clear and held his arm up in front Leonardo.

"Whaddya want with him she-witch?" Raphael spat holding Leonardo back.

"I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure I asked for Leo _not_ his doofus football jockey brother." she said returning the glare.

Karai's gang took a ready stance until she sharply snapped her fingers for group stop and disperse inside the school with simple eye contacts and head nods.

Leonardo saw this and held a growling Raphael back.

"It's okay, Raph. I'll catch up with you and the guys in class." Leonardo said with an assuring smile.

Raphael took a deep breath mustering one last glare before he stomped off inside before the late bell rang leaving his older brother and Karai alone.

* * *

After the late bell rang for first period, Karai and Leonardo decided to share a moment of truce on the school's rooftop, due to the rain the greenhouse had been opened and emptied giving a nice area for them to talk in private. Although skipping class would never be on Leonardo's top to-do list he was determined to break the ice with Karai once and for all.

The two had spent first period talking about sweet nothings about past memories of her teasing him and calling him names for always being so serious, she would help him loosen up before she got involved with her gang. After an hour and a half, Leonardo decided not to beat around the bush anymore.

"Why did you decide to join a gang, Karai? I knew you. You weren't like that before." Leonardo questioned in a serious tone.

The tenor of the conversation started out frivolous and cheerful, something Karai hadn't had in a long while Leonardo's question had skewered their tender moment into an awkward moment of silence.

"It's funny. I was expecting you to ask me that question but, I guess, I wasn't prepared to hear it." Karai said with a light chuckle. She paced around the rooftop as Leonardo's impassive expression stood the same waiting for her to answer sitting on the bench by the greenhouse.

Karai huffed with a smile, "Well since you're so keen on knowing 'Lame-o-nardo' I'll make this sob story short," she stopped her pacing for a moment fiddling with some loose gravel under her cargo boots.

Leonardo did nothing but study her body language as it turned flimsy. Girls were definitely a hard case to crack, not that he Leonardo would ever know, he was shy around pretty girls and never made the effort to go up to one and ask them out on dates or to the school dances. Michelangelo and Raphael were much more proficient in that department!

"I guess it was more on getting some attention from my parents." she finally said. Leonardo looked toward her as she avoided eye contact all together.

"My parents were always into their business, so I joined a gang and started to dress differently. But if anything it only started arguments and I distanced myself from them." Karai's boots continued to grind the gravel as she went with her reasoning's, "then my dumb mom had to go on and get sick, that's when my dad had avoided coming home altogether. He won't even visit her at the hospital sometimes, what kind of a husband does that?" Karai's voice shook, unable to determine if she was about to cry or punch a wall.

Leonardo felt the air tense feeling it difficult to take in a deep breathe, "I'm sorry about your mom, I-I didn't know." he replied in a low voice.

Karai, with her back towards him wiped her cheek with the sleeve her her jacket. She cleared her throat and turned toward Leonardo with a much different expression when you talk about family issues. This one freaked him out as she suddenly became flirtatious and indifferent as she slowly drew closer to him. Leonardo couldn't pinpoint what was going on exactly but it made the thump in his chest beat faster than usual.

"So other than _that_ noise, a cousin of mine recently just moved into town from China this weekend. Today should be her first day and my dad told me to keep an eye out for her, make sure she doesn't become too hopeless," Karai gave off a snicker kicking the gravel, scuffing her boots against the pavement.

"You, you have a cousin?" Leonardo asked with wide curiosity.

"Yeah, we aren't close though. From what I heard she's such a smart-ass they bumped her up a grade from a sophomore to junior this year but I'm no babysitter." she huffed annoyingly.

It was clear this conversation had drifted towards a topic Leonardo wasn't aiming for.

"You know Leo, other than being a serious guy, you're a great listener..." Karai said as she closed the space between them with their shoulders making contact with eachother.

Leonardo's expression shook into a now fidgeting teenage boy.

"Out of all the lame guys in this school, I feel like you're the only one I can talk to..." Karai was close enough for him to smell her Japanese blossom hair conditioner.

Leonardo felt his heart beating like a drum solo unable to think about what he should do.

He did indeed cared enough about Karai and their friendship, but he wasn't sure where their relationship was at.

"Do you feel that same spark between us?" her sultry voice matched the mood of her eyelids as it lower focusing on his mouth.

"Uh, well I-um" Leonardo felt himself back up as he stuttered unable to really explain himself. His mind was buzzing with things he could say but didn't. Until the piercing jingle of the first bell rang to announce that first period was over.

Leonardo realized he already missed on full hour of class. To be running late for second period, since his class was on the other side of the building, would only add more to his already panic filled mind.

"Ah, geez! Would you look at the time, was that the late bell for second period?" he said feeling a cold sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Yeah, so?" Karai continued, unfazed by Leonardo's uncomfortable reaction and the bell altogether, "We don't need to go to class. Why don't we just spend more time up here until lunch? Keep getting to know each other..." she said with the intention of doing what most high school boys and girls were mostly known for.

"Uh, yeah, um," Leonardo's voice pitched due to nervousness, "It's been a blast hanging out here alone, uh, with you and all but I really gotta-" Leonardo stood up and slowly backed away near the exit.

"Fine, fine," Karai sighed disappointingly waving him off, "go study about geeky things, but if you ever want to talk more and maybe do _stuff_ " she draws herself near him by the collar of his shirt and steals a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You know where to find me." Karai winks as she exited the rooftop heading out to find her gang leaving a red faced teenage boy by himself.

Leonardo felt himself unable to move or speak as to what had just happened. Until the late bell rang announcing second period was already in session.

Inhaling a big gulp of air he snapped himself out, grabbing his backpack and running like a madman towards his class.

* * *

A minute and a half later, Leonardo arrived in a sweaty puffing mess as he opened the door to his second period class, English. Where he had the worst luck landing the most uptight teacher in all of Laird High. Luckily it was also the class where he shared it with his youngest brother, Michelangelo.

Leonardo slowly closed the door making a shrill squeak behind as a crowd of eyes staring at him not to mention a very angry looking English teacher sending daggers as eyes towards his way. Man, if looks could kill he'd be six feet under.

His English teacher, Mr. Hamish, pointed angrily at Leonardo's assigned seat as he crept in fast and carefully not to disturb the class anymore than he already did and took his seat.

" _Dude!_ " Michelangelo whispered to his brother after a brief high-five and taking a seat next to his row. "Where've you been? Mr. Hamish looked like he was about to murder you! The guy hates tardy kids and you're never tardy, what up?"

Leonardo placed his bag on the side unzipping it to take out his textbook, "Relax Mikey, I'll just tell him I was at the nurse's office or somethin'." Leonardo said in a low voice still panting for air after sprinting to his class.

"Mm, well you do look a little flushed, you sick bro?" He lowered his shades in suspicion until,

" _Mr. Hamato!_ Sunglasses are not permitted in my classroom! If I see them again I'll make sure you'll never see them again!" Mr. Hamish warned Michelangelo as he hurriedly hid them in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Ahem, now, where was I? Ah yes, class let me introduce to your new classmate," Mr. Hamish gestured toward a girl who stood about 5'3 ft, her long black hair in a french braid that gracefully slung over her shoulder, biting her lip nervously as she smiled and waved at the class.

" _Whoa,_ what a babe!" Michelangelo whispered loudly to his brother.

Leonardo was too busy trying to find the page for today's assignment until Michelangelo nudged him to look up at their new classmate.

Although from what had happened earlier with Karai had his head spinning, Leonardo saw the foreign exchange feeling his mouth drop.

"This is Mei Chung, she is our foreign exchange student from China, and so I want you all to show her the warmest of welcomes." Said Mr. Hamish

The girl named Mei had deep chocolate colored eyes and they were surprisingly big enough to see the glint of light in them wearing a light blue shirt with a black buttoned down school skirt with black tights underneath and hightop wedge sneakers.

Leonardo felt the sensation in the pit of his stomach was much different that what he had felt with Karai. He felt both butterflies and the urge to blow chunks came in close second.

"Thank you, Miss Chung. Now on with today's lesson…" Mr. Hamish began

* * *

 **Yeah I'm going there haha, and by going there I mean writing a high school au. I can't count how many High school AUs there are but you gotta admit it's pretty darn fun, right? Well, at least I am anyways!**

 **A/N: did some damn good edits just now, hope it's better! Although I'm suffering with an intense cough due to allergies, so prayers are always welcomed 3**

 **R &R :) thanks guys, God bless you!**

 **xoxo - Gabzgirl**


End file.
